


as you dance inside my heart

by RobinTheSpotlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heteronormativity, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Newspapers, minor hurt/comfort, mostly comfort, soft romance, the media sucks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTheSpotlight/pseuds/RobinTheSpotlight
Summary: “Bucky, babe, it was a date. We were on a date. On Valentine’s day. We were on the balcony, for gods sake. You can’t get more romantic than a table for two on a balcony with a candle on Valentine’s day."Clint and Bucky have been dating for a while, going on cute days out and living together like any couple would. Unfortunately, the press seem to think they are dating... other people?Bros before… Valentines? - How Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier’s bromance is...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	as you dance inside my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any romance, so if it is a bit awkward or anything, i'm sorry : ) I would appreciate comments like always, be they positive or constructive criticism.  
> Winterhawk has always been a favourite of mine, so I hope that I did it justice. Although it is mostly irrelevant in this story, my Clint will always be asexual when I write!

Clint knew that something had happened that day when Bucky closed the door with quiet, seething anger instead of his normal vigorous, righteous fury- which he was pretty sure had either been learned from or gifted to Steve. He slouched against the counter, sipping a coffee-spiked hot chocolate while he watched his boyfriend stomp across the room towards the dining table.

When Bucky slumped into his chair and sighed, head in his arms, Clint headed towards the table and laid a kiss on his boyfriends ruffled hair. Bucky quirked his lip up in a smile and turned his head towards Clint. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Returning his boyfriends grin, Clint sat down in the chair next to him. “Hey to you too, babe. What’s got you in such a mood? And no, don’t say ‘nothing’. I can’t be bothered with trying to squeeze any answers out right now. I just want to sleep.” He lazily leant into Bucky, savouring the warmth.

“It’s just…” Bucky sighed. “Look what I found in the paper.” He pulled a crumpled sheet of newspaper out of his pocket, dropping it down on the table with more force than strictly necessary.

Picking up the paper, Clint observed the headline and the two images underneath it, then slowly placed his head in his hands in a similar way to how his boyfriend had reacted to the same news.

‘ _Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier compete for the attention of the Avenger’s own femme fatale Black Widow’_

The images underneath the preposterous headline showed Clint, Bucky and Natasha standing in a queue outside a small coffee-cart in the park. In one of the photos, Clint was laughing at something that Natasha had said while she looked on with an expression of mild disdain, with Bucky almost fully cropped out the side of the photo. In the other, Bucky was handing Natasha her coffee while she smiled at him in thanks, Clint at the edge of the frame trying to shuffle both his coffee, his phone and Lucky’s lead with only two available hands.

“What sort of absolute hetero nonsense is this?” Clint scoffed. That had been a _date_. Natasha had only shown up to take Lucky back to her place so Bucky and Clint could enjoy the rest of their day out after his walk. “That was our _date_ , Barnes! How could they have got _that_ from it?!”

Bucky just sighed. “That is what I was wondering, too. It’s not like we are keeping our relationship _secret_. That would be ridiculous- this is the _modern era_ and I very much like the acceptance that goes around nowadays. It is very reassuring.” He grabbed Clint’s hand and stood up, brighter smile on his features instead of the normal scowl. “Come on, let’s go on a _walk._ Absolutely no discretion. I bet you 5 dollars that you make the sappiest faces in the paparazzi photos.” He grinned in a predatory fashion.

Clint felt his cheeks heat up with the starts of a blush and stammered out a defence. “ _You_ make the sappiest faces, not me! I am too _cool_ for that. I am calm and composed and- “

Cutting him off with a kiss, Bucky grinned. “Okay then, sweetheart. Ten dollars that you are wrong.” He pulled his boyfriend towards the door, feeling comfort in Clint’s willingness to share their relationship with the world. The only problem was, they had been dating for almost five months, and nobody but their close family and friends had yet to comment on it. They certainly weren’t going to do a _press statement_ like their PR manager had suggested- people should have been able to guess from their near-constant dates and walks through the park, and the way they always sat together at events.

Oh well. He guessed they would have to make it even more obvious.

* * *

_Bros before… Valentines? - How Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier’s bromance is inspiring more young boys to be open with their friends._

The next headline was far less aggravating than the previous one- it was also more unbelievable.

“Babe, it was _Valentine’s Day._ ”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“It was a table for _two_. With _candles_. And _flowers._ ”

“I know. I was there.”

Clint and Bucky were lying practically on top of each other on their couch, having snuggled up to read the latest article involving them. This time, the headline was accompanied by only one photo- Bucky and Clint, both wearing shirts without ties and sitting opposite each other at a small, candlelit table. Bucky, in a dark maroon shirt which Clint knew had an almost invisible pinstriped pattern that had not shown up in the low-quality newspaper photo, was looking at Clint in undisguised horror as he tried to shovel more pasta in his mouth than anyone probably had attempted before.

Luckily, the photo had been taken before Clint- in a short-sleeved, light blue button-up, had spilled approximately half his pasta on his fanciest date clothing. Bucky had laughed at him then, a clean and crisp sound that made Clint feel more content than he ever had before. The two of them had been having their first Valentines date- the night had been one of his greatest memories ever. After the meal at their favourite restraint (which Clint usually used for takeout pizza, and was pleasantly surprised to see was actually just as tasty when sitting in), they took a walk through the park near the river, the path lit by warm lamps and the air fresh and filled with laughter from other couples scattered around the park. Natasha had been looking after Lucky for their date night, so they could head back home and spend the night kissing in bed without the fear of being jumped on by a hungry dog.

It had been amazing.

“Bucky, babe, it was a date. We were on a date. On Valentine’s day. We were on the balcony, for fucks sake. You can’t get more romantic than a table for two on a balcony with a candle on Valentine’s day. I mean, it’s good that we are inspiring the children and everything, but what do we have to _do_?” He pressed his forehead into his boyfriend’s chest, savouring the warmth and the strong _thump-thump_ of his heart. Bucky was running his hand through Clint’s hair, absentmindedly. “I don’t want to do a ridiculous press conference over something as normal as a _relationship_ , but I just… wish people knew.”

His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his head, momentarily stopping his hair-stroking to push his own hair out of his face. “Sweetheart. If they want to be all heteronormating in the news, then it is fine. Annoying, but fine. It is still better than my time- “

Clint pushes himself up on the sofa, frowning up at his boyfriend. “Bucky…”

“What, sweetheart? I’m fine with the news, if that’s what is worrying you.” Bucky smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure there have been far worse headlines than a simple date misjudging.”

Clint smiled slightly, glancing to the side. “No… it’s just, I think we could be doing more. There are so many people out there who might just be looking for a good role model- not that we are particularly good role models, well I mean you are, you are a very good role model, with the hair and the muscles and the redemption and the- wait, I’m off track, aren’t I?” he grinned. “I just feel like we could be making a bigger difference. We are in the news all the time, so maybe- maybe it would be good if we did something about that. If people could see that the Avengers, the big superhero-squad, were perfectly okay and supportive and- I just think that we could be good influences. Help the kids. Y’know?”

Bucky was still for a minute, before pulling Clint back towards him again. “Sweetheart… that might be the best thing you have ever said- outside of the bedroom, of course.” He grinned wickedly at Clint’s blush, a combination of pride and mild embarrassment. “I do know. We can probably think of a plan, then. No boring press conference, right?”

Clint felt his heart swell- his boyfriend was the most wonderful person possible, and he would happily shout that from the rooftops to everyone. Grinning, he pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Even though they wanted to show their relationship to the world, they still needed to plan it. Both Clint and Bucky were relatively private people- it would probably look like a publicity stunt to suddenly announce they were dating to the world, especially given the time of year. Pride month was always a good time for companies and businesses (and the Avengers, according to Tony) to cash in with grandiose declarations of support, then remain silent for the other 11 months of the year.

That would not do.

With at least a month or so to craft some over-the-top, impeccable plans, Clint and Bucky decided to just relax for a few weeks, and not think about anything other than missions and having a good time. It certainly didn’t mean they had changed their date schedule- they still went out at least a few times a week, and it was during the aftermath of one of these dates that their perspective on their relationship changed once again.

Lying in bed, limbs tangled in the covers and in other limbs, Clint suddenly realised that it was the right moment. He struggled up out of bed, almost falling off the bed in his haste to get to his bedside drawer.

Bucky sleepily looked up at him, hair tousled in a way that even Clint couldn’t call stylish. Seeing a look of abject terror on his boyfriends’ face, he sat up. “Are you alright?” he asked, worry seeping into his tone. “Do we have a mission? Is somethi- “. Bucky moved to stand up but was stopped by a shake of the head from Clint.

“No, everything is fine. At least I think everything is fine, everything might not be fine but if everything isn’t fine then I don’t know what isn’t fine I haven’t been told yet but that doesn’t mean that it is- “

“Clint, sweetheart, you are rambling again.” Bucky’s eyebrows were scrunched together, a look of careful worry on his face. “What is it?”

Clint took a deep breath, then climbed back onto the bed. “Bucky… I had a speech planned and everything but I can’t remember it, it’s written on a piece of paper somewhere, I think I left it at Natasha’s when we went to pick up Lucky earlier, but that isn’t important. What is important is… Bucky, babe, will you marry me?”

In Clint’s hand was a ring with no box. It was a surprisingly thin band, but looked strong, and was made from a dark looking wood, inlaid with some sort of almost glittery metal. Bucky looked up at his Clint, at his honest eyes and his stupid, fluffy hair and his grin, so full of energy, and felt like he was about to burst.

Clint looked into Bucky’s eyes, and the room felt so alive with love and trust and he knew immediately that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, and that Bucky felt the same, even though he still hasn’t actually answered the question yet.

Eyes suddenly widening, Bucky dived off the bed as well, and scrambled around in the pocket of his trousers that he had left on the floor after the day and not bothered to place in the washing basket. With a huff of success, he stood up victoriously, something grasped in his hand, before turning back to Clint and grinning, his smile utterly dazzling.

“Of course I’ll marry you, babe, of course I will. But will _you_ …” He sat back on the bed next to Clint, his hand opening to reveal a small, thin box. “Marry _me_?” Opening the box, Bucky revealed a silver band, lacking in decoration but a suspiciously similar colour to Bucky’s arm.

The two boyfriends looked at each other and burst out laughing, feeling lighter than air and twice as full of joy.

“ _Of course.”_

* * *

_A Week of Romance- Avengers Hawkeye and the Winter Solider both spotted with new bling_.

Luckily, they are used to headlines like this by now. Otherwise they would probably be offended by the newest article, instead of just looking at each other and laughing.

This time the article wasn’t in the physical newspaper, and instead was displayed in the common room at the tower, a screen having been repurposed simply to show the inane article. Two photos were shown, one of Clint on a walk with Lucky and Kate, drinking a takeout milkshake with his ring proudly displayed. The caption under the image speculated that Kate was Clint’s ‘new, young fiancée’, and that the engagement was an ‘unexpected’ move, given Clint’s ‘prior relationship with the Black Widow’.

Hand in hand on the common room sofa, Clint and Bucky grinned at each other, both aware of how ridiculous the notion of Kate and Clint getting together would be.

The photo involving Bucky was a bit more speculative, considering he was the only one in the image. His ring was showing, contrasting against his metal finger, as he went to open the door to the tower, and the caption speculated that ‘as Hawkeye and Black Widow were not together, the Winter Soldier must have got lucky’.

Natasha, lounging on the other couch, looked over at Bucky. Smirking, she asked “So, when are we getting married? Why did you not get me a ring?”, then leant slowly out of the way as Clint through a cushion at her in exasperation.

“Tasha, stop flirting with my man! I’ve already claimed this one” He grinned. Bucky rolled his eyes at his fiancé, then looked up as Tony and Steve entered the room.

“Boys stop flirting with _each other_ , Tasha, stop egging them on. We have _plans_ to make.” Rubbing his hands together in glee, Tony truly looked terrifying. “I have an idea. Well, Pepper had an idea, but I’m claiming it as my own. It is a _good one_.”

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. The massive hall that Tony had rented wasn’t decorated in the traditional white-and-roses, but instead in heather and lilacs and other wild-seeming flowers, with a hazy purple and spring-like green the predominant colours. There were hundreds of people present- mostly the various Avengers friends and families, along with a hefty number of shield agents and friendly Stark Industries staff to balance out the vast array of journalists and reporters who were also present.

Bucky was standing at the front of the hall, his suit a fine deep green with a crisp white shirt underneath, and no tie. He would accept the suit, but not a tie. He really didn’t like ties. Steve was beside him in a similarly coloured button-up, looking like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Tony had, very strategically, not _actually_ mentioned who the ‘bride’ was going to be to any of the news sites. Everyone was expecting Natasha to be the one to walk down the aisle- all the Avengers team members were present near the front of the hall except her and Clint. Knowing the Black Widow, she had probably said ‘fuck off’ to tradition and was using Clint as her bridesmaid.

However, it all got a little more confusing when Natasha and Kate appeared at the end of the aisle at the same time, both wearing dark purple bridesmaid dresses.

Bucky let out a wicked grin from the front of the church, as his husband-to-be began to walk down the aisle, in a dark grey suit with a violently purple shirt underneath. Both men were beaming from ear to ear, so completely ready to be _married_.

The press went _wild._

* * *

Later that night, Clint and Bucky laid in bed, husbands, feeling more content than they had known was possible. No words needed to be spoken- soft touches and rough kisses said enough.

In the morning, the headline was all they could have hoped.

_The Winter Soldier and Hawkeye- The Perfect Couple? Probably._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this- don't forget to leave a comment, whether it is positive or some constructive criticism! I am also currently taking requests, so feel free to leave one if you want as well. Thanks for reading : )


End file.
